After Awaken
by MissChloeSalvatore
Summary: 1 2 3 BLINK Anything could happen in the blink of an eye. For some people thats a statement that means nothing to them. For me, it could have lead my whole life... (sorry about the title, couldn't really thing of one)
1. Chapter 1

**THIS IS ABOUT A MONTH AFTER THE END OF THE BOOK**

PIERCEPOV

As I opened my eyes I could see a light. A light that wasn't coming through curtains my mom would approve of. A light that was shining on me as I lay on a huge canopy bed that my mom wouldn't approve of. A light I was finally becoming used to. A light that made me groan as I felt a rumbling underneath my head which was resting on the bare chest of my boyfriend John Hayden.

John Hayden isn't a normal 19 year old, that was certain. Back when John was a human he was a sailor on his fathers boat. When they were on the boat a mutiny occured with John leading it. John ended up dieing which is how he became a death diety.** (A.N sorry if I spelt that wrong) **Long story short thats how i came into the story over 150 years later when we met in a cemetry. My name is Pierce Oliviera and lets just say that that's when my life started to get complicated.

"Good morning" John said quietly to me whilst smiling.

"Morning" I grumbled back still tierd from last nights activities. I was about to say something else when suddenly I started feeling really sick as I ran to the bathroom. I was already being sick when John walked in with a concerned look on his face,

"Pierce are you okay?" he asked my whilst gently picking me up and placing me on the bed.

"Im fine and before you ask, no I don't need to see Mr Graves and no I can go to work today" I told him before he could spreak again.

"Are you sure Pierce?" he asked still looking concerned for me as I gave him a kiss on the cheek and stood up to go and get ready for the day.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for the long wait but I hope this makes up for my absence ?

PIERCEPOV

I had just gotten down to the beach when Chloe came up to me .

"Hey Chloe what's up?" I asked her.

"Well I was wondering if you wanted to hang out with me today?" Chloe said to me looking hopeful but also looking like she didn't want to be there.

"Alright has John put you up to this?" I asked her suspiciously when she started looking guilty.

"I swear I didn't want to but Johns worried about you" she said.

"Its alright Chloe, I'll talk to John". More like shout, I mumbled in my head.

***At the beach***

As I walked around I spotted John on Alastor so I headed over to them.

"John, can we talk please?" I said in my calm voice and I'm pretty sure my face said don't mess with me.

"Pierce, could this wait for later?" He said wincing as I raised my eyebrow.

"Now" I said as he replied with a yes.

"Frank, will you take charge whilst John and I have a talk please" I said, slightly raising my voice so he could hear me.

"Sure" he said looking confused as John held out his arm for me and we left.

A.N- Sorry for the long wait but I've been having a few problems at home, I'll try to update more often and remember, review!


	3. Chapter 3

Pierce POV  
>"Who the hell do you think you are john?!" I screamed at him as we went into our rooms.<p>

"I happen to be your boyfriend who loves you and wants to make sure that you are alright" he replied looking annoyed.

"Yes but that doesn't give you the right to try tricking me into taking the day off of work John! If I felt that bad then i would've stayed off work." I told him feeling exasperated.

"It doesn't stop me from worrying about you though Pierce! How would you feel if it was the opposite way round and I was the one ill?" He asked me sounding stressed.

Sitting on the bed, I began to think about how over protective john had been over the past few weeks. I remember reading a book a couple of months ago that a boyfriend/husband usually gets overprotective around any challenging males or when their significant other is pregnant. But i couldn't be pregnant though! I've only slept with john a few times and we've been careful.

"... And i would feel so much better if Mr Graves checked you over before you came back to work" he finished without realising i had missed over half of what he just said.

"Tell you what. We'll both go back to work and at the end of the day we'll go see Mr Graves together, alright?" I said to him as he nodded.

Walking back down to the beach john began glaring at any males looking in my direction which just made me think that the pregnancy theory was correct. "John I was wondering if I could nick Kayla for a little while. I need to speak with her and we haven't spoken in a while" I said to him as we began walking towards Frank and Kayla.

"Sure just don't be too long or I'll start to get nervous without you" he told me as i agreed.

Grabbing Kayla's arm as i walked by i called over my shoulder "I'll have her back by tea frank!" Telling her to hurry up.

"Come on I need to tell you something" I said walking up the stairs.

A.N- Hey sorry for the long wait but a lots been happening at the minute. Thanks for all of the great reviews and keep reviewing!  
>-MissChloeSalvatore<p> 


End file.
